Reflejo
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Uno de los pilotos gundam esta internado en una clinica de enfermedades mentales... Ahi mantiene una conversacion con un espejo, una que les hace ver a todos los que lo rodean todo el dolor por el que ha atravesado.


Reflejo  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Miró desconcertado y atento a la persona frente a el. Cabello avellana, ojos violáceos, que antes habían brillado intensamente y que ahora portaban una mirada vacía... vacía... vacía... así era como sentía su vida en ese momento. Extendió su mano, como queriendo acariciar aquel rostro, y la persona frente a el lo imito, pero ambos detuvieron el contacto al mismo tiempo.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
  
-Te miro... te miro a ti...  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Porque yo me preocupo por ti... como ellos solían hacerlo.  
  
-Nadie se preocupa por mi...  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Porque... porque yo les hago creer que estoy bien... cada vez que algo pasa... sin importar como me sienta sonrío... no me gusta llorar... no quiero... preocupar a los demás...  
  
-Pero ellos te preocupan a ti...  
  
-Si, ellos son mis amigos y me preocupan...  
  
-¿Y porque no dejas que los demás se preocupen por ti?  
  
-Yo no soy así...  
  
-¿Lloras?   
  
- ....  
  
-¿Estas llorando?  
  
-Si... hacia mucho que no lo hacia...  
  
-¿Extrañas a alguien?  
  
-Si, los extraño, fueron muy buenos conmigo...  
  
-¿Porque no dejas que se acerquen a ti?  
  
-Porque las personas me hieren...  
  
-¿Como?  
  
-Me abandonan... y no quiero sufrir eso otra vez...  
  
-¿Tienes frío? ¿Porque te abrazas a ti mismo?  
  
-Porque... así siento como si alguien mas me abrazara... y no me siento tan solo  
  
-Vives en una burbuja...  
  
-No... no lo hago... simplemente les hago creer eso a los demás...  
  
-¿Para no preocuparlos?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Y por ejemplo, ¿Que haces cuando te agrada alguien?  
  
-Sonrío...  
  
-¿Y si odias a alguien?  
  
- Sonrío...  
  
-¿Y si alguien te lastima?  
  
-Sonrío...  
  
-¿Si quieres gritar?  
  
-Sonrío...  
  
-¿Si quieres golpear?  
  
-Sonrío...  
  
-¿Si quieres llorar?  
  
-Sonrío...  
  
-¿Porque ahora no sonríes?  
  
-Porque... a ti no te puedo engañar...  
  
-¿No?  
  
-No... tu sabrías si quiero llorar...  
  
-En vez de sonreír...  
  
-Si, así es...  
  
-¿Porque lloras ahora?  
  
-Porque estoy solo...  
  
-No estas solo.  
  
-Porque no tengo a nadie...  
  
-Tienes a alguien.  
  
-Me duele el corazón...  
  
-Sanara.  
  
-Nadie se preocupa por mi...  
  
-Yo me preocupo por ti...  
  
-Y estoy aquí encerrado...  
  
-Pronto saldrás.  
  
-Me gusta hablar contigo.  
  
-A mi también, eres sincero.  
  
-No... no lo soy. Solo contigo.  
  
-¿Porque sonríes siempre?  
  
-No lo se... Supongo que soy un hipócrita...  
  
-Y cuando lloras... ¿también estas siendo hipocrita?  
  
-Si... así es.  
  
-¿Porque?  
  
-Porque mis lagrimas... están llenas de rabia y dolor, nunca de felicidad ...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Porque ya no me hablas? ¡No te vayas! No quiero quedarme solo...  
  
-No estas solo, yo estoy contigo.  
  
-¿Porque dejaste de hablarme?  
  
-No tengo nada mas que decirte.  
  
-Yo te hable de mi. háblame de ti...  
  
-Pero deja de llorar.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-A veces... cuando te veo, observo cada detalle de ti... y trato... de encontrar tu sinceridad perdida... pero me he dado cuenta...  
  
-¿De que?  
  
-Tu amaste a quienes te cuidaron y cuando se fueron tu sinceridad y felicidad se rompieron...  
  
-Y los pedazos se encajaron en mi alma... hiriendome mas...  
  
-Si... pero cuando se rompieron tu recogiste los fragmentos de ese pasado y esperaste...  
  
-esperando... creyendo... anhelando...  
  
- que se unirían nuevamente... pero estabas tan ocupado manteniendo los fragmentos juntos...  
  
-pensando... soñando... deseando...  
  
-que no te diste cuenta que tenias las manos vacías...  
  
-igual que mi vida...  
  
-el pasado no puede volver, y aun así te aferraste a esa esperanza imposible...  
  
- imposible... impensable...  
  
- y solo te causaste mas daño...  
  
-si, lo se...  
  
-también yo...  
  
- los extraño...  
  
-yo también...  
  
-a veces... quisiera que alguien me abrazara y me protegiera... me hiciera sentir en casa y salvo... me hiciera sentir feliz...  
  
-si... pero nunca te abres y no le das oportunidad a los demás, ocultas tus sentimientos, te encierras en una coraza...  
  
-y los demás no se atreven a entrar... porque les hago creer que estoy bien...  
  
-por eso eres así... tan cínico...  
  
-si, es mi manera de protegerme, mientras mas cínico soy, las personas menos se acercan...  
  
-eso te hiere...  
  
-no me importa, es lo mejor. Así no me se acercan... y me dañan menos...  
  
-¿y que tal si no fueran a dañarte?  
  
-no lo creo... es lo mejor... no ser herido...  
  
-aunque se consuma tu alma...  
  
-aparentar ser feliz...  
  
-aunque tu corazón se fragmente...  
  
-alejarme de los demás...  
  
-mientras se destruye lo que soy...  
  
-y a veces...  
  
-quieres morir...  
  
-eliminar la culpa...  
  
-dejar de aferrarte...  
  
-a los sueños...  
  
-olvidar para siempre...  
  
-este mundo...  
  
-tan vano...  
  
-morir...  
  
-y terminar la ilusión...  
  
- dicen que los espejos...  
  
-reflejan tu alma...  
  
-pero yo no veo mi alma...  
  
-¿que ves? ¿que ves en el espejo?  
  
-a ti... te veo a ti...  
  
-Si... pero yo quiero...  
  
-¿que quieres?  
  
- tratar de vivir...  
  
-pero no podemos...  
  
-al fin de cuentas...  
  
-somos un...  
  
-un mismo ser...  
  
-una...  
  
-una misma esencia...  
  
-una...  
  
-una misma vida...  
  
-una misma alma...  
  
-un mismo anhelo...  
  
-un mismo sueño...  
  
-pense que ya no tenias sueños...  
  
-no, pero a veces... me gusta soñar que soy feliz...  
  
-aunque sea imposible...  
  
-si, así es...  
  
-pero tienes amigos...  
  
-no quiero ser una carga...  
  
-parecías feliz cuando estabas con ellos...  
  
-ya te dije... que no me gusta preocuparlos... actúo como si todo estuviera bien y correcto, casi como si me divirtiera, como si fuera alegre y feliz...  
  
-cuando estas triste y desolado...  
  
-si... ¿ya te vas?  
  
-no... nunca...  
  
-¿nunca...?  
  
-me quedare contigo... para siempre...  
  
-después de todo...  
  
-solo soy una conciencia... una parte de ti...  
  
-si... por lo menos tu me comprendes...  
  
-lo hago... porque se lo que sientes...  
  
-pero tu no eres hipócrita... estas llorando lagrimas sinceras...  
  
-no... estas son tus lagrimas sinceras...  
  
-mis lagrimas no son sinceras...  
  
-entonces las mías tampoco...  
  
-permanece a mi lado...  
  
-hasta el final... estaré contigo hasta el final, y no te abandonare, porque no quiero verte llorar...  
  
-¿como ahora?  
  
-si... aunque yo no tengo necesidad de esconder lo que siento... solo puedo mostrarme ante ti...  
  
-cuando estoy solo...  
  
-eres mi consuelo...  
  
-lo que me mantiene de pie...  
  
-y evitas que me derrumbe...  
  
-tu presencia, me da paz...  
  
-y me alegro de tenerte cerca  
  
-quisiera que salieras de allí... de esa jaula de cristal...  
  
-también yo quisiera salir... estar a tu lado...  
  
-y me hicieras sentir seguro...  
  
-sentir... pero no soy libre  
  
-si rompo el espejo.... ¿serias libre?  
  
-no... solo me harías daño... ¿porque me aprietas contra tu pecho?  
  
-porque... siento haber dicho que te iba a hacer daño...  
  
-no lo sabias...  
  
-no me importa... solo quédate ahí... conmigo...  
  
-aunque no pueda alcanzarte...  
  
-y estes lejos de mi alcance...  
  
-tan cerca...  
  
-y sin embargo tan lejos...  
  
-así esta bien...  
  
-si... permanece siempre ahí... donde pueda hablar contigo...  
  
-por toda la eternidad...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
  
-Te miro... te miro a ti...  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Porque yo me preocupo por ti... como ellos solían hacerlo.  
  
-Nadie se preocupa por mi...  
  
-¿Porque?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Buenos días...  
  
-Buenos días, ¿a quien vienen a ver?  
  
-A un amigo... se llama Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Segundo piso, primer pasillo a la derecha. Cuarto número 163.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-¡¿Porque le dieron eso?!  
  
-¡Heero!  
  
-El lo pidió.  
  
-Se puede lastimar...  
  
-No... solo lo sostiene frente a el y le habla... a veces por horas... pero repitiendo siempre lo mismo... otras veces solo lo mira fijamente y llora... limpiando las lagrimas del espejo, en vez de las suyas...  
  
-¿porque?  
  
-No lo sabemos...  
  
-¿Cuando podrá salir...?  
  
-No lo sabemos... necesitara años de tratamiento...  
  
-¿Habla de nosotros?  
  
-No... habla de las personas, de los demás y a veces de sus amigos...  
  
-Tal vez seamos nosotros...  
  
-Tal vez, Quatre.  
  
-Tal vez no...  
  
-Será mejor que se lo quiten...  
  
-Trowa...  
  
-Comparto su opinión, hablar con eso no le ayudara..  
  
-Ya lo intentamos... pero parece que le hace daño... se abraza a si mismo, se hace un ovillo y comienza a gritar... siempre llamando a un "el" ... entonces cuando se lo damos de nuevo lo abraza y comienza de nuevo... habla con el...  
  
-Aun así quítenselo...  
  
-Wufei...  
  
-Cuando duerma, jóvenes, cuando no necesite hablar con el espejo...  
  
~*~  
  
Notas: Bueno, espero que hayan entendido. Duo esta en una clínica de enfermedades mentales bajo tratamiento y habla con el espejo, Quatre, Heero, Trowa y Wufei van a verlo. Esto esta basado en el fic "Contra el espejo" que esta en la sección de digimon.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
